Ill
by Erry-kun
Summary: Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dalam benak antara rasa penasaran dan gengsi Midorima yang supertinggi, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang mengunjungi apartemen Aomine. Namun, yang dia temui berikutnya ternyata cukup mengejutkan. / "Pulang, sayangku, Aomine Shintarou." "It-itu tidak akan berhasil, nanodayo!" / Aomine/Midorima. AoMido.


Ketika Aomine meneleponnya, Midorima akan menjawab dengan serbuan kata-kata menusuk hati yang berdalih bahwa dia tidak senang Aomine selalu mengganggunya.

Ketika Aomine datang tidak diundang ke rumahnya, Midorima akan memarahinya dari balik pintu selama hampir lima menit sebelum mempersilakannya masuk.

Ketika Aomine memaksa menciumnya, Midorima akan menghadiahi wajah mesum gelap tersebut dengan serangan sepenuh hati dari benda keberuntungan.

Tapi ketika laki-laki—yang sebenarnya dalam balutan seragam kepolisiannya ini sungguh memikat mengundang merah di pipi—itu tidak ada, Midorima Shintarou tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah tiga hari lamanya Aomine Daiki tidak pernah terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Biasanya, meskipun Aomine tidak punya waktu menemuinya, minimal dia akan menelepon atau meminta Midorima datang ke apartemennya.

Midorima tahu betul, Aomine itu laki-laki pengoleksi majalah _hentai_ yang dianugrahi nafsu berahi dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari manusia normal. Singkatnya, dia itu mesum tingkat dewa. Karenanya, mendapati tiga hari supertenang tanpa laki-laki itu datang dan meminta _jatah_ darinya, rasanya sungguh aneh—

—bukannya Midorima rindu padanya atau apa.

Midorima duduk menopang dagu di salah satu bangku di kawasan tempat kuliahnya seraya memerhatikan layar ponselnya yang masih hanya menampilkan tampilan kosong membosankan. Sejak dia selesai bertemu dosen hari ini puluhan menit yang lalu, dia sudah duduk di sana seraya berpikir menimbang-nimbang. Apa harus datang saja ke apartemennya? Atau meneleponnya duluan? Midorima mendecih, pipinya merona. Itu memalukan. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menelepon duluan atau datang tidak diundang ke apartemennya—

—oh, pernah, hanya sekali dan Aomine tertawa karena _mengira_ Midorima merindukannya.

Berdenyit, Midorima tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya ke mana laki-laki bernetra biru malam itu? Apa sedang benar-benar sibuk? Atau ada misi penting yang mengharuskannya pergi jauh?—

—tunggu.

Jangan-jangan Aomine punya selingkuhan.

 _Te-terus kenapa kalau punya selingkuhan? Memangnya aku peduli, nanodayo?_

Mulai, _deh_.

Pasang muka sok tidak acuh tapi dalam hati penasaran setengah mati.

Ditambah sakit _sedikit_ di permukaan dinding hati.

Midorima menghela napas, kemudian berdiri cepat dari posisi duduknya. Setelah menyita waktu cukup lama untuk berpikir keras menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk datang langsung ke apartemen Aomine. Persetan laki-laki itu akan bilang apa nanti. Karena kalau benar dia selingkuh, harga diri Midorima jatuh terhempaskan ke tanah secara mengenaskan.

Midorima berdenyit. Muncul perempatan kecil yang mewakili kemarahannya saat ini.

Kalau memang benar Aomine bermain dengan orang lain di belakangnya, dia bersumpah tidak akan membukakan kedua kakinya untuk Aomine lagi.

 _Loh_.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ill (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: shounen-ai, ooc, au, typo.**

 **A/N:** ceritanya bang daiki langsung ujian kepolisian abis lulus sma, sementara neng shinta masuk kuliah jurusan kedokteran, sekarang si neng lagi ngerjain skrip _shit_. /dibegal

* * *

 **Ill**

 **.: AoMido :.**

* * *

Sunyi mewarnai dari apartemen Aomine Daiki yang selalu berkeadaan ala kadarnya itu. Hanya terdengar hembusan napas teratur dari dua orang yang mengisi ruangan dalam kebisuan. Midorima Shintarou—yang masih dibalut lengkap—dengan pakaian sehari-hari ke kampusnya itu duduk di karpet samping tempat tidur, menyadarkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dengan raut wajah sulit dijelaskan.

Mulai merasa bosan dengan suasana tersebut, Midorima membuka suaranya, bergumam entah pada siapa, "Aku tidak tahu ... seorang Aomine Daiki bisa sakit juga, _nanodayo_."

Aomine yang tengah berbaring tidak berdaya di atas ranjangnya menyatukan kedua alisnya kesal. "Sial, aku juga manusia," katanya, sedikit mengerutkan wajah. Suaranya serak dan begitu berat.

Midorima tidak langsung bereaksi, dia bergeming berpikir dengan kedua sisi pipinya yang memerah tipis. Cukup memalukan sudah mengira laki-laki itu selingkuh atau semacamnya, tapi dia sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Kenyataan ini benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Bergeser sedikit, Midorima bergerak mendekat ke meja duduk tengah ruangan di mana dari posisi tersebut dia bisa melirik kondisi Aomine melalui ekor matanya. Tanpa sadar, Midorima menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pelit. Cukup menarik melihat Aomine dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Hei, aku tahu aku tampan, tapi hentikan tatapan terpesona itu."

Midorima luar biasa tersentak, "Si-siapa yang terpesona, _nanodayo_?!" Dia tidak menyangka Aomine tidak benar-benar tertidur dan menyadari tatapan diam-diamnya.

Laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu tidak memedulikannya. Midorima dan tingkah gengsinya yang keterlaluan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya gemas, tapi kali ini kepalanya benar-benar pusing sehingga sulit berkonsentrasi melakukan apapun. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia berganti posisi tidur, menyamping membelakangi Midorima. "Sudahlah. Sana pulang," Aomine berujar, mengusir dengan seenaknya.

Mendengarnya, Midorima merasa begitu kesal. Dia bergerak mendekati ranjang dan mencengkram seprai secara hampir tidak sadar. "Ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, _nanodayo_. Aku sudah datang ke sini dan kau mengusirku begitu saja?"

Dengan suara kecil yang serak, Aomine membalas, "Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bicara banyak. Sana pulang."

"Bisakah kau sopan sedikit saja pada tamumu, hah?!"

"Pulanglah, Midorima Shintarou."

"Tidak, _nanodayo_."

"Pulang, Shintarou ...," Aomine berujar frustasi, suaranya terdengar sangat berat. Dia sedang benar-benar malas adu mulut dengan Midorima sekarang.

"Tidak."

"Pulang, _sayangku_ , Aomine Shintarou."

 _Si-sial_.

"It-itu tidak akan berhasil, _nanodayo_!" Midorima membalas dengan nada sinis yang jijik, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan itu, wajahnya berubah luar biasa merah.

"Ayolah ..."

"Tidak, aku bilang ti—wah!"

— _bruk_!

Tidak sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, Midorima luar biasa terkejut ketika secepat kilat Aomine sudah bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menarik tubuhnya, menindihnya ke atas ranjang, menyatukan tatapan mereka dalam jarak dekat. Aomine terlihat lemah tapi tatapannya selalu setajam dan semeluluhkan biasanya. Dengan netra biru malam yang membawanya semakin dalam tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Kau benar-benar rindu padaku, ya?" Aomine berujar serak dengan senyuman kemenangannya yang menyebalkan.

"E-eh ... si-siapa yang—"

Midorima tidak bisa berkata-kata. Deru napas Aomine yang panas dan pelan menerpa wajahnya, semakin dan semakin dekat. Laki-laki bernetra hijau rerumputan itu menutup erat kedua pandangannya tepat ketika ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Aomine bergeming sejenak, mempererat genggamannya pada sebelah pergelangan tangan sang lawan.

Aomine mengecup dahi Midorima singkat, kemudian melepaskannya dari kungkungan, lalu kembali menarik selimut dan tidur membelakanginya.

"Sudah. Sana pulang."

Tidak sama sekali memedulikan seperti apa reaksi Midorima, Aomine tetap pada posisi tidurnya. Yang pasti, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar decihan pelan, disusul dengan langkah pasrah yang semakin menjauh dan memelan dari telinganya. Aomine menyatukan alisnya kuat, menekankan dalam dirinya bahwa dia tidak menyesal sama sekali sudah mengusir Midorima dari apartemennya.

Sial.

Melihat Midorima setelah tiga hari tidak bertemu malah membuatnya berkeinginan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Tidak. Tidak boleh terjadi.

Tidak dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Midorima bisa tertular demam. Meskipun sebenarnya Aomine benar-benar penasaran semenggoda apa wajah laki-laki itu ketika memerah lemah karena sakit, tapi keinginan itu harus ditundanya lain waktu.

Sebentar lagi Midorima kelulusan dan saat ini dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Meskipun Aomine tidak terlalu peduli berapa nilai yang diperoleh Midorima (karena nilainya memang selalu bagus), kelulusannya adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu. Karena itu artinya dia bisa segera menculiknya jauh untuk liburan.

Jadi, untuk saat ini Aomine harus ekstra bersabar.

Dia terus bergeming. Tidak banyak yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Suasana hening kamar dan angin yang bertiup pelan-pelan melalui kaca jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka membuatnya semakin terbuai. Melalui pandangannya yang tertutup rapat, Aomine terjun semakin dalam dan dalam, menembus alam mimpi.

Dia tertidur nyenyak selama puluhan menit.

— _tap, tap. Sret_.

Sebelum akhirnya suara kecil yang asing di dalam kamarnya membuatnya mau tidak mau tersadar dari mimpi singkat. Mewaspadai bahwa suara itu bukanlah penyusup apalagi pencuri, Aomine segera bangkit membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah pintu.

Namun, hal yang ditemuinya kemudian ternyata cukup mengejutkan.

Aomine melebarkan sedikit pandangannya, menegakkan tubuhnya. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar selain dirinya sendiri, tidak ada suatu hal yang aneh, kecuali semangkuk bubur yang tiba-tiba saja diletakkan seseorang di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Asapnya masih mengepul, hangat. Aomine harus mengakui bahwa dirinya lapar, tapi ada beberapa hal yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Aomine menghela napas.

"Oi, Shintarou, aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang."

Dari balik tembok samping pintu kamar, suara tersentak yang begitu tipis terdengar.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu keras kepala hari ini."

Sentakkan yang semakin kuat, kedua tangannya mengepal hingga memutih ujung-ujung jarinya.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, sejak tadi 'kan aku sudah menyuruhmu pula—"

Kalimat tersebut tidak pernah terselesaikan. Midorima muncul dengan berlari cepat dari pintu kamar, Aomine tidak sempat terkejut karena laki-laki itu sudah mengambil mangkuk bubur tersebut dan melemparkan semuanya ke wajah Aomine.

— _buakh_.

Tidak lupa, tinju sekuat tenaga yang dilayangkan sepenuh hati tepat ke pipi Aomine, melayangkan mangkuk tersebut ke lantai dengan suara cukup keras dan membuat bubur yang sebelumnya menodai wajah Aomine berceceran.

Aomine tidak dapat berkata-kata. Segalak-galaknya Midorima, dia tidak pernah sampai diberi hadiah manis kepalan tangan seperti ini. Wajahnya sekarang berantakkan dan pipinya berdenyut-denyut menyiksa. Senyuman bodoh terpampang pada muka wajahnya. Apa-apaan ini?

Midorima bergerak mundur sedikit menjauhi ranjang, kemudian melemaskan lututnya, menepuk wajahnya sendiri frustasi. "Brengsek! Menyebalkan, _nanodayo_!" Tentu saja Midorima luar biasa kesal. Padahal butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berpikir apakah seharusnya dia melakukan ini atau tidak, karena memberi semangkuk bubur pada Aomine bisa berpotensi membuat Aomine _mengira_ dirinya _peduli_. Padahal (mengakunya) Midorima _hanya_ sedikit kasihan saja, kok.

Mendengar kata-kata tajam yang dilontarkan padanya itu, Aomine mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat di mana Midorima berdiri seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung tangan dan poni hijaunya yang panjang.

Sial, melihat ekspresi terluka itu membuat Aomine benar-benar merasa bersalah. Mungkin dia memang sudah terlalu keras pada Midorima.

Aomine melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, dia menyeka wajahnya yang masih dikotori sisa-sisa bubur kemudian menghela napas berat, sebelum akhirnya berbalik kembali dan bergeser mendekati pinggir ranjang. Dari jarak itu, dia cukup dekat untuk meraih sebelah tangan Midorima dan menggenggamnya erat.

Midorima mengangkat wajahnya, dia nyaris saja menepis tangan Aomine mentah-mentah sebelum akhirnya ekspresi sulit dijelaskan Aomine muncul pada penglihatannya.

"Maaf."

Tatapan yang biru menusuk, tepat tertuju serius pada hijau musim seminya yang menenangkan hati. Midorima tidak bisa tetap merasa kesal padanya setelah diberi tatapan seperti itu. Melempar wajahnya ke arah lain secara refleks, dengan rona merah tipis yang muncul mewarnai wajahnya, Midorima membuka suara setelah menghembuskan napas, "Mau bagaimana lagi, _nanodayo_. Kau sedang sakit, jadi mungkin kau menjadi semakin bodoh dari biasanya."

Hinaan sepenuh hati Midorima tidak sama sekali dipedulikan Aomine, dia mengganti posisi menopang wajah dengan sebelah telapak tangan, memasang senyuman jahilnya yang biasa. "Ya, ini semua salahmu juga, 'kan? Sudah aku katakan untuk segera pulang."

"Kenapa kau benar-benar bersikeras menyuruhku pulang, _nanodayo_?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa bersikeras tidak mau pulang?"

Aomine membalik pertanyaan, Midorima bergeming seketika tidak bisa menjawab.

Sumpah, Aomine ingin tertawa melihat kebisuan dalam gelisah yang ditunjukkan Midorima. Padahal mau bilang _kangen_ ya bilang saja, _peduli_ ya peduli saja. Cukup sulit berusaha mengerti orang seperti Midorima, tapi itu juga adalah nilai plus dari daya tariknya.

Tapi kemudian Aomine mengampuninya dengan memecah kesunyian, "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu jika kau terus ada di sini. Makanya, sana pulang," usirnya. "Kecuali kau memang sedang merindukan sentuhanku sekarang," Aomine tersenyum kemenangan.

Midorima tersentak, wajahnya merona merah jambu memalukan. "Si-sial! Sakitlah kau selamanya, _nanodayo_!"

"Eh? Aku tidak keberatan asalkan kau datang setiap hari dan membuatkan aku makanan dengan manisnya."

"Dalam mimpimu, _nanodayo_ ," Midorima membalas sinis.

"Eh ... tapi aku serius, aku tidak pernah berpikir kau bisa memasak sesuatu."

"Siapa yang sudi memasak untukmu? Aku membeli bubur instan di toko, _nanodayo_."

Aomine menghela napas, dia terlalu malas untuk berpikir apakah Midorima berkata jujur atau tidak. Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Lagi pula dia tidak terkejut karena Midorima tidak pernah sudi melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti memasak untuk orang lain. "Sudahlah. Sana pulang," usir Aomine kemudian, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. "Atau aku akan _menyerangmu_ sekarang."

Midorima melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, sedikit kesal. Dia mendecih kecil dengan ekspresi memalukan, "Da-dasar mesum," serapahnya, seraya berbalik dan mengalah pergi saat itu juga.

Tidak langsung kembali berbaring, Aomine memastikan dulu bahwa Midorima benar-benar pergi dari apartemennya. Kali ini langkah kaki itu benar-benar membawa si netra hijau menuju koridor di luar apartemen, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu masuk utama. Mendapati kenyataan itu, Aomine menghembuskan napasnya sedikit panjang.

Dia nyaris akan melanjutkan istirahatnya sebelum akhirnya urusan perut memanggil-manggilnya untuk segera diisi. Aomine tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Mengambil langkah pelan-pelan yang santai karena kepala peningnya, Aomine sampai di dapur apartemen sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Sesampainya di sana, kedua netra berhias iris biru sememikat langit malam itu terbuka lebar.

Aomine berjalan sedikit cepat mendekati kompor yang di atasnya masih diletakkan panci besar; di dalamnya tersisa sedikit bubur hangat, "Apanya yang bubur instan, dasar keras kepala," gumamnya, seraya memasang senyum menyeringai yang sedikit sarat akan tawa.

Aomine mengambil mangkuk dari dalam lemari, kemudian mengambil sedikit bubur yang masih tersisa dari dalam panci. Mengambil sendok, dan mencicipinya sedikit.

Kedua alisnya menyatu berdenyit. Kemudian helaan napas terdengar bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit dongkol.

"Benar-benar asin," komentarnya. "Dia hanya sedikit lebih baik dari Satsuki soal ini."

Komentar yang negatif itu keluar dengan enteng. Namun, Aomine tetap membawa mangkuk itu kembali ke dalam kamar dan memakan buburnya sampai habis.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Apa iniiii ;;A;; pasaran sekali idenyaaaaa /gulingguling/

Jadi ... ehm, Erry sebenarnya ngebet sekali pengen buat fanfic tapi nggak ada ide yang bagus ... akhirnya gini nih /plak/ :") ini habis beres ospek saya ... rasanya luar biasa(?) :"v tapi karena gak on lama setelah ospek, saya kudet luar biasa :"""D

Terima kasiiiiih untuk yang sudah memberikan _feedback_ pada AoMido saya yang sebelumnya ;;A;; benar-benaaar membangkitkan semangat dan makin bikin cinta sama pairing iniiiii xD

Oke, sekian curhat ngelantur saya ini hehehe. :") Pertanyaan, komentar, kritik, dan sarannya silakan jangan sungkan masukan saja ke kotak _review_ , _minna-sama_ ~ ehehehe terima kasih banyak yaaaaa! xD


End file.
